K A T á R A
by Luca-cronis
Summary: Bagai siang dan malam yang hendak bersatu, Sang pagi dan sore yang cemburu. Panah Cupid telah terlontarkan, merusak ketenangan alam semesta. Kini mereka dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Seorang guru TK dan seorang bocah lima tahun.
1. Kiseki no Kindgarten

**"K A T ******á ** R A"**

**-Chaptered story-**

A fanfiction © **Luca-Cronis**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

Warning : YAOI, Romance, Mitologi Yunani, AU, OOC, Typo, Fluff, smut, drama. (PEDO)

.

.

.

.

.

_Kita adalah sepasang yang tak diinginkan,_

_Penghancur harapan besar semesta,_

_Bagai siang dan malam yang hendak bersatu,_

_Sang pagi dan sore yang cemburu,_

_Hukuman yang tidak pernah habisnya,_

_Aku tak ingin mengutuk cupid karenanya,_

_Kau dan aku dipertemukan_

.

.

.

.

.

**Selamat datang di Kiseki no Sedai Kindgarten.**

"Ohayou."

Sapaan ramah dipagi hari. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, tidak terhitung lagi. Pemuda yang mendekati usia dewasa itu mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan, dia bediri didepan pagar mungil dengan kemeja biru langit dan celana jeans hitam ditutupi oleh sebuah apron berwarna merah dengan corak bunga-bunga. Didada kirinya terdapat name tag bertuliskan, 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Mata sejernih samudra miliknya sesekali menyipit membentuk purnama, menandakan ia tengah tersenyum. Menyapa objek super menggemaskan yang lima tahun belakangan ini selalu mengisi rutinitasnya.

"Ohayou, Kuloko-cencei."

Tetsuya menoleh kebawah, sedikit membungkuk memberi senyuman hangat dan kemudian mengusap rambut bocah 5 tahun yang masih cadel itu.

"Ohayou, Rika-chan. Kau cantik seperti biasanya." Seperti pagi normalnya, ucapan guru imut itu membuat rona merah dipipi bocah perempuan yang dipanggil Rika tersebut. Kemudian anak itu berjalan memasuki perkarangan sekolahnya.

Pemuda dengan surai biru itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menunggu para murid kecil lainnya berdatangan.

"Ohayou, Sensei Kawaii." Ujar seorang bocah laki-laki memeluk kaki kanan Tetsuya.

"Ohayou, Kiroki-kun. Kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya ya." Sahut Tetsuya, ia mengacak surai hitam bocah itu.

"Ne, sensei. Aku selalu bersemangat untuk bertemu sensei. Hahaha" Kikikan khas bocah itu membuat Tetsuya mencubit gemas pipi muridnya tersebut.

"Yasudah, masuklah kekelasmu Kiroki-kun."

"Ne, sensei." Bocah itu mengangguk, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju gerombolan teman-temannya dan menghilang memasuki kelasnya.

Tetsuya kembali tersenyum.

"Musim semi yang indah bukan, Kuroko-san?" sapa seseorang. Ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Tangannya penuh map-map berwarna warni.

"Ohayou, Luca-chan. Ya, kau benar. Aku merasa ada yang akan berbeda di musim semi ini." Ujar Kuroko, ia memberi senyum ramah pada rekan kerjanya itu. Perempuan yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, dengan stelan, kemeja hijau mint dan celana belel selutut berwarna cream.

"Mungkin kau benar Kuroko-san, hari ini akan ada murid baru yang datang dari Roma. Anak itu menurut orang tuanya, sedikit berbeda dari anak lainnya. Dan aku akan menempatkan anak baru itu dikelas Emperor, milikmu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan perempuan itu. Bagaimanapun, Luca adalah pemilik Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

"Aku mengerti Luca-chan. Terimakasih untuk kepercayaanmu padaku." Ujar Tetsuya. Dia merasa cukup percaya diri sekarang.

Dari kejauhan tampak sosok perempuan yang berlari cepat, mendekati objek yang masih asyik berbincang didepan pagar. Ia menepuk akrab bahu Tetsuya dan Luca secara bersamaan.

"Hey! Pagi Tetsu-kun, pagi Luca-chan!" Sapaan yang kelewat ceria, membuat Tetsuya dan Luca memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau telat lagi, Alex-san!" Ujar Luca, ia menyingkirkan perlahan tangan perempuan bersurai kuning sepunggung yang masih asyik menepuk bahunya.

"Hehe, hanya beberapa menit Luca-chan. Jangan cemberut begitu, lagipula kalian sendiri belum masuk kekelas kan. Hahaha" Perempuan tinggi itu tertawa.

"Summimasen, tetap saja itu telambat namanya Alex-san." Tetsuya menambahkan.

"Hah sudahlah kalian ini. Tidak asyik sama sekali. Apa Furihata ada didalam?" Wanita kebarat-baratan itu memang seperti itu, seenaknya sendiri.

"Ya, sepertinya kelas Lollipop sudah memulai terlebih dahulu. Sebaiknya kau amankan dulu murid-murid kelas Pegasus milikmu, sebelum kau menyapanya hanya untuk meminta permen."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti Luca-kaichou-sama. Hahahaha" Belum sempat Luca akan melempar sepatu kets miliknya, Alex sudah menghilang menuju kelas Pegasus.

"Summimasen, Luca-chan. Aku permisi dulu, murid-muridku sudah menungguku." Ujar Tetsuya. Dia membungkuk sopan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luca yang berpisah memasuki ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

_Heterochome _merah darah dan kilau emas mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Ada banyak aneka coretan khas bocah seusianya, warna-warni cat dinding dan berbagai macam tokoh _Disney_ yang tenar dikalangan anak-anak. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada perempuan dewasa yang berjalan didepannya. Ia ikut berhenti ketika wanita yang dia temui di ruang kepala sekolah ini menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mereka memasuki ruangan dengan pintu bercat Merah yang mertuliskan _'Emperor Class'_ didepan pintunya.

Heterochome miliknya kembali berpendar, memperhatikan isi ruang kelas yang benar-benar khas anak-anak. Ada 18 murid didalamnya. Anak-anak yang semula gaduh itu terlihat diam ketika menyadari murid baru itu memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa mereka mengerti. Hanya ada rasa takut dalam benak bocah-bocah itu.

"Nah, Seijuurou-sama. Ini adalah kelas barumu. Semoga kau suka dan betah disini. Bergaul dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dan ini Kuroko Tetsuya, dia yang menjadi wali kelas di kelas Emperor ini." Ujar Luca, ia menepuk pelan bahu bocah bersurai merah darah tersebut, kemudian mengarahkannya pada Tetsuya.

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan, nona!"

'DEG!'

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi kikuk. Luca hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut anak 5 tahun tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tangannya.

'Mengerikan!' Gumam Luca dalam hatinya.

"Ya, aku tau aku mengerikan!" Ujar bocah itu lagi. membuat Luca merinding mendengarnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Kau dengan Kuroko-san saja. Kuroko, aku titip dia." Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Luca yang bisa didengar Tetsuya, perempuan itu sudah menghilang dari kelasnya.

'GLEK!'

Tetsuya, menatap bocah disampingnya dengan ragu. Meskipun dengan wajah yang cukup datar, Tetsuya tidak bisa memungkiri jika bocah ini berbahaya.

"Nah, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Tetsuya berusaha sedikit tersenyum. Heterochome itu menguncinya, membuat tubuhnya kaku sementara.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Ujarnya singkat. Suasana dikelas itu kembali hening.

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Kau bisa duduk dikursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Disamping anak berambut putih itu."

"Ya, Tetsuya."

'DEG!'

Tetsuya kembali merasa ada yang aneh dengan bocah 5 tahun itu. Panggilan tidak sopan anak itupun dibiarkan sekenanya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang sensei akan membagikan buku cerita bergambar. Siapa yang suka cerita Pangeran dan putri?"

Tetsuya berusaha membuat suasana dikelas itu kembali ceria lagi. ia memasang senyum memabukkannya. Para anak lainnya pun ikut kembali ceria. Melupakan objek suram yang terlihat tidak berminat mengikuti apa yang guru manis itu lakukan. Akashi hanya menopang wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, sensei akan membagikan buku-bukunya dan kalian perhatikan gambarnya ya." Tetsuya mengambil kardus ukuran sedang diatas mejanya dan kemudian membagikan satu persatu buku bergambar pada murid-muridnya.

"Tetcuya-cencei, aku mau celita binatang." Ujar antusias seorang muridnya. Kemudian Tetsuya membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah buku kecil yang sangat tipis bersampulkan kelinci.

"Kuloko-cencei, Yaka ingin buku pangelan-pangelan tampan."

"Sensei, aku ingin buku kucing."

"Aku juga mau buku kucing sensei!"

Dengan penuh kesabaran Tetsuya memberikan apa yang anak-anak menggemaskan itu inginkan. Tetapi suasana menjadi berubah ketika Tetsuya menghampiri tempat duduk bocah laki-laki bersurai merah.

"Akashi-kun, mau buku cerita apa?" Tanya Tetsuya perlahan. Ia takut-takut memandang manik tajam yang siap menelanjanginya kapan saja.

"Tidak usah, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin bodoh saja." Akashi menjawab dengan dinginnya. Tetapi kali ini Tetsuya berusaha tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Akashi-kun. Lihat, teman-temanmu menyukainya." Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya, agar lebih dekat dengan anak unik tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Aku akan membaca cerita itu jika kau menciumku." Akashi menyeringai. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pualam gurunya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum kemudian mencium sayang pipi muridnya itu. Hanya kecupan sayang yang biasa ia lakukan dengan anak-anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"..."

Sepertinya bocah merah itu kecewa setengah mati, liat raut masam wajahnya.

'Tidak yang seperti kuharapkan, Tetsuya.' Gumam Akashi sambil terus memperhatikan punggung gurunya yang sudah sampai didepan kelas.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya, yang ada hanyalah _Khaos_ , yaitu suatu sosok yang tidak berbentuk dan misterius. Dari _Khaos_ ini munculah _Erebos_, kegelapan tempat berdiamnya kematian, dan _Niks_, sang dewi malam yang misterius. Selain mereka bertiga, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian, kekosongan, ketidakterbatasan. Lalu terlahirlah _Eros_ (cinta), _Gaia_ (bumi), dan _Tartaros_. Adalah cinta yang memungkinkan terjadinya hubungan untuk menghasilkan anak.

_Erebos_ menghampiri _Niks_ yang kemudian melahirkan seorang putra yang akan mewariskan tahta _Erebos, _Sang penakhluk yang ditakuti jagat raya. Dewi bumi, Sang _Gaia_ menikahi anaknya _Uranus_, kemudian lahirlah _Kronos_. _Kronos_ membunuh ayahnya dan menikahi saudaranya, _Rea_. Dari mereka terlahirlah _Zeus_, dewa dari segala dewa.

Diceritakanlah, Zeus menikah dengan Hera sang dewi pernikahan. Dari sekian banyak anak mereka, lahirlah seorang anak laki-laki yang parasnya disejajarkan dengan dewi kecantikan (Aprodite). Anak itu bernama _Nýchta._

.

.

.

_**To be continiu**_

_**.**_

Hontou gomennasai minna, ini mungkin sulit dimengerti T^T  
>Maafkan Luca yang selalu terluka ini.<br>Bikin ini cerita idenya sudah dari dulu, pengen banget bikin cerita dimana Kuroko yang jadi guru Tk dan Akashi muridnya. *padahal Akashi seme.

Rate-M karena sulit dimengerti mungkin T^T  
>Makin lama juga bakal beneran SMUTT :v<p> 


	2. -Ichiro , Nýchta-

**"K A T ******á** R A****"  
><strong>

**-Chaptered story of AKAKURO-**

A fanfiction © **Luca-Cronis**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

Warning : YAOI, Romance, Mitologi Yunani, AU, OOC, Typo, Fluff, smut, drama. (PEDO)

.

.

.

_**-Ichiro**_** , **_**Nýchta-**_

* * *

><p>Ini adalah kisah yang paling sering diceritakan para orang tua kepada anak-anaknya. Kadang sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur, ada pula para orang tua yang menggunakan cerita ini untuk menakuti anak-anak yang nakal. Sebuah kisah romansa yang begitu melegenda, antara cinta, kekuasaan, kekejaman, keegoisan dan kutukan. Cerita fiktif belaka atau memang ada terjadinya, tidak ada yang tau kebenaran mutlaknya. Kisah yang membentang dari dunia paling paling bawah hingga singgasana langit. Alam semesta ikut serta sebagai saksi bisu.<p>

Pada zaman dahulu kala, dimana alam semesta tidak hanya dihidupi makhluk bernama _Erebos_ dan istrinya _Niks_ yang merupakan sang penguasa diatas penguasa, ia mengusai langit malam dan kegelapannya. Ia adalah penentu kesakitan, kesengsaraan dan kematian. Para manusia sering menyebutnya penguasa alam bawah (Neraka). Tetapi ketika malam mulai membentang, mereka akan berada di alam atas. Melingkupi seluruh semesta dengan kegelapannya. Singgasana yang tiada batas.

Pasangan penguasa memiliki seorang putra yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekusaan mereka. Anak yang sangat misterius seperti ibunya, sejarah hanya menyebutkan panggilan Sang ibu terhadapnya, _Ichiro_. _Ichiro_ hidup dengan segala tahta, dengan segala perintah mutlak yang akan selalu dituruti. Kehendaknya adalah kuasa.

Kekuasaan kegelapan dan indahnya malam adalah kekurangan yang _tidak akan pernah tercapai_ oleh negeri _Olimpus_.

Disisi lain kehidupan semesta, ada sebuah negeri yang disebut _Olimpus_. Mereka menyebutnya, tanah surga. Tempat tinggal para dewa dan dewi. _Zeus_ adalah penguasanya, dewa dari segala dewa. Digambarkan dengan tombak petir yang menggelegar. Siap menghakimi siapapun yang hendak menolak titahnya. _Zeus_ beristrikan _Hera_, dewi dari segala dewi. Dari banyaknya anak mereka, diceritakanlah yang paling bungsu diantaranya. Seorang putra yang kecantikkannya membuat _Aprodite_ yang dinobatkan sebagai dewi tercantikpun menjadi iri hati. Dia adalah _Nýchta._

Tanah Olimpus yang subur bak membuat _sebuah ejekan_ untuk negeri malam Sang _Erebos_.

.

.

.

"Ne, Akashi-kun suka sekali sepertinya dengan buku itu."

_Heterochome_ Akashi memindahkan objek penglihatannya pada sosok bak malaikat jatuh yang sudah berdiri disamping tempat yang ia duduki. Matanya menelisir, mencoba menerawang (kalau bisa) penghadang yang bernama pakaian.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi. Iris matanya kini menubruk samudra indah milik Sang guru. Seketika Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. Seperti ada perasaan aneh yang mengerubungi guru manis tersebut.

"A-ano, bagaimana kalau aku bacakan buku itu untukmu, Akashi-kun?"Alih-alih menatap mata unik bocah, Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk melihat buku berukuran sedang namun cukup tebal yang tengah berada diatas meja mungil Akashi. Buku dengan _hard-cover_, tampak usang jika kau ingin tahu.

"Aku bisa membacanya sendiri Tetsuya."

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Tetsuya tampak terkejut. Dia menjadi semakin penasaran dengan bocah lima tahun yang satu ini.

"Ya, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi. Iris beda warna-nya kembali memperhatikan lekuk tubuh gurunya dengan seksama. Tetsuya merasa risih, bocah itu seakan-akan ingin menelanjanginya.

"N-ne, baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan_ 'sensei'_. Itu akan lebih sopan, Akashi-kun."

Sejujurnya Tetsuya panik,was-was Akashi akan menelannya bulat-bulat (_delusi_). Tapi kehendak dari lahir ia buta emosi. Hingga butuh 27 tahun untuk sekedar belajar yang namanya tersenyum. Dia belum mempelajari emosi lain yang seharusnya kini ia rasakan.

Tetsuya terus menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan surai merah dihadapannya. Yang Tetsuya lihat, bocah itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian menatapnya. Mata _heterochome_-nya mengerling. Meremehkan tepatnya.

"Hmm?" Gumamnya. Akashi seperti menggantung kata-kata. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" Nada suaranya terdengar jahil. Otak cerdas diluar kapasitas manusia miliknya bekerja cepat. Matanya tak main-main mengamati objek dihadapannya.

'Akan lebih baik jika ia telanjang.' Bisik Akashi tanpa suara.

Menunggu dan menunggu reaksi sang guru.

"Aku akan senang, tentu saja. Aku berharap kau bisa seperti anak-anak lainnya."

Akashi menatap jengah sekarang. _Delusi_ kotor tak pantasnya hilang seketika. Ia tak habis pikir kepolosan Tetsuya tak kunjung berubah. Dasar _kuudere_ akut.

"Hey, jangan samakan aku dengan bocah-bocah yang bahkan belum bisa menghapus ingusnya sendiri. Kau mengerti, Tet-su-ya." Ujar Akashi. Jujur saja ia cukup sakit hati jika diperintah, dalam kamus hidupnya hanya ada dua macam peraturan. Jangan membantahku atau oksigen mu ku rampas. Bocah _psycopat_.

Tetsuya memasang _facepalm_ nya dengan sempurna, bagaimanapun ia adalah guru sebuah _kindgarten_. Ia ingin marah-jujur saja. Andai ini penjara, bukan sekolah anak-anak yang masih butuh gendongan 'mama'. Bocah yang baru seminggu disini sudah belagu bagai orang dewasa. Dari ucapan menusuk hatinya, sampai gayanya yang minta disembah. Makhluk apa Akashi Seijuurou itu sebenarnya.

"Akashi-kun, bicaralah lebih sopan." Tetsuya berusaha memaklumi sifat Akashi yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan ini.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari si anak aneh. Matanya hilang fokus dari wajah porselen Tetsuya. Ia melirik bukunya sekilas, menutupnya. Menampakkan gambar bumi dengan huruf-huruf aneh bercetak tak beraturan.

**SRAKK~**

Anak surai merah tampak mendorong mundur kursi mungil bewarna merahnya. Dia berdiri, kemudian berjalan lambat melewati Tetsuya dengan membawa buku yang ia baca sedari tadi. Selangkah kini ia ada dibelakang gurunya. Sudut bibir telah ditarik. Dengan jahil, ia menepuk bongkahan empuk sang guru. Cukup keras. Dan bocah itu sudah menghilang sebelum Tetsuya sempat menoleh kebelakang.

'Anak setan!' Batin Tetsuya marah bukan kepalang.

.

.

.

Diceritakan, _Nýchta_ adalah anak kesayangan _Zeus_ dan _Hera_. Anak yang sangat ceria dan mudah sekali membuat para dewa-dewa dan dewi-dewi untuk memuja keindahannya. Tapi, disisi lain _Nýchta_ mempunyai banyak musuh yang cemburu akan pesonanya. Berbagai macam ancaman yang nyaris meniadakan eksistensinya pun sudah dilakukan. Namun beruntung, _Nýchta_ selalu lolos dari ketiadaan. _Zeus_ dan _Hera_ pun menjadi sangat _overprotektif _padanya. _Nýchta_ akan selalu dikawal kemanapun ia pergi. Hingga suatu hari, ketika sang _Nýchta_ tengah berjalan-jalan kedalam hutan dinegerinya, jauh kedalam dan menemukan air terjun yang sangat indah. Ia hanya ditemani seorang dayang perempuan. _Nýchta_ berkeinginan untuk membasahi tubuhnya dengan air terjun tersebut, kemudian mandilah ia disana. Sedangkan sang pelayan menunggu dibawah pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Ketika sang pemuda cantik rupawan itu tengah asyik merendamkan tubuhnya dibawah guyuran air terjun,ia melihat seekor burung elang berwarna hitam tengah bertengger dibatu dekat ia mandi. _Nýchta_ kemudian mendekati hewan itu, menjinakkannya dan mengajaknya bermain. Sejak hari itu, kegiatan tersebut menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari anak _Zeus_ tersebut. Hingga suatu hari, ketika ia tengah asyik mandi dan bermain dengan elang tersebut, Sang elang menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Elang itu berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki dengan ketampanan yang tak pernah dilihat _Nýchta_ dinegerinya _Olimpus_. Elang itu adalah jelmaan _Ichiro_, putra satu-satunya _Erebos_. Saat itu juga _Nýchta_ menyadari jika ia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

Luca memandang aneh pemuda manis dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk. Bahkan ia meremas botol _Akua_ yang ada digenggamannya. Ya walaupun botol itu tidak reot sama sekali. Lemah. Pikir Luca.

"Ada apa Kuroko-san? Kau terlihat buruk."

Sebagai atasan yang baik dan juga teman, sudah seharusnya Luca sedikit memberi perhatian lebih pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Tetsuya menghela napasnya. Antara ingin bercerita atau tidak. Kalau ia cerita, apa ia akan dicap sebagai guru yang tidak becus terhadap anak didiknya. Kalau tidak cerita, ia tidak menemukan solusi menjinakkan jelmaan setan kecil itu. Tetsuya menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Cerita saja. Mari duduk disana." Ujar Luca. Gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk kecil yang ada di taman bermain _Kiseki no Sedai Kindgarten_. Tak ragu Tetsuya mengikutinya.

Duduk berhadapan. Sebelum memulai acara curhat-nya, Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman bermain yang terdapat banyak alat-alat bermain anak. Ayunan, pelosotan, rumah kubus dan lainnya. Sepi. Tak ada lagi yang memekakkan telinga, rewel, menarik-narik bajunya atau bahkan menepuk panta-ah coret yang terakhir.

Taman Kanak-Kanak sudah usai dari 2 jam yang lalu. Alex, Furihata dan yang lainpun sudah pulang. Hanya yang tertinggal, Tetsuya dan Luca.

Tetsuya menarik napasnya perlahan, "Apa kau tau hal lain selain 'anak itu' dari Roma, tentangnya?" Tetsuya memandang ragu Luca.

Alis tipis perempuan itu terangkat sebelah, jidatnya sedikit berkerut. Heran.

"Akashi Seijuurou, maksudmu?" Gadis itu memastikan.

"Ya. Kau tau, dia tidak seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Kurasa dia bukan bocah. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia bersekolah disini. Ah maksudku tidak bersekolah ditingkatan taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan ia bisa membaca rumit yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Keluh Tetsuya masih abadi dengan topeng anti emosinya.

Tetsuya menatap Luca agak ragu. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hmm, aku tak tau banyak. Yang datang mendaftarkannya kesekolah ini tak ada. Aku hanya menerima dokumen dirinya, surat pindahan dan kemudian telepon dari orang tuanya. Ayahnya Akashi Masaomi dan ibunya Akashi Shiori menetap Perancis. Besok paginya setelah menerima itu semua, Akashi diantar oleh para _bodyguard_-nya kesekolah ini." Jelas perempuan itu. Ia sepeti mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hahhh sudahlah. Mungkin memang dia kelewat ajaib."

.

.

.

Panah _Cupid_ telah terlontarkan, tepat menembus Sang pemuda cantik dan Sang pewaris tahta kegelapan. Mereka jatuh cinta sampai lupa akan daratan. Kedua makhluk itu tidak sadar jika suatu saat hubungan mereka akan memecah belah alam semesta. Dan hari dimana _Erebos_ dan _Zeus_ mendengar berita yang baginya sangat mengerikan itupun terjadi. Keturunan mereka menjalin ikatan 'gila'. Bagi _Erebos_, adalah aib yang tak termaafkan jika sampai ada keturunannya menapaki negeri _Olimpus_, apalagi sampai mencintai keturunan _Zeus_. _Erebos_ benar-benar murka. Ia pun memberi kutukan pada putranya sendiri, _Ichiro_ dibuang kebumi dan tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan _Nýchta_ dalam ikatan yang lama. Sedang sang ibu, _Niks_ yang mendengar kabar itu merasa sangat terluka. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan _Ichiro_, bagaimanapun pemuda itu adalah putra satu-satunya. Ia semakin tidak tega mendengar hukuman yang diberikan _Erebos_ pada putranya. _Niks_ pun memberi keringanan untuk putranya, jika _Ichiro_ mati, ia akan terlahir kembali dan begitulah seterusnya.

Tak beda halnya dengan _Zeus_, petirnya siap menghancurkan apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Kabar putra kesayangannya menjalin hubungan dengan putra _Erebos_ adalah kutukan mengerikan baginya. Ia pun memberi hukuman pada _Nýchta_ dengan melemparkannya kebumi, membuat tubuh indah _Nýchta_ menjadi sangat lemah. Sedang _Hera_ mengasihani putranya itu dengan mengambil emosi yang ada dalam tubuh _Nýchta_. Sehingga tidak ada yang perlu mengetahui apa yang dirasakan putranya itu.

.

.

.

_**To be continiu...**_

.

Gomen untuk cerita yang membingungkan ini T^T

Rasanya juga baru chapter awal-awal. Yah begitulah...  
>Ini cerita akan banyak flashback-flashback-nya. Alur yang tak menentu dan hal-hal membingungkan lainnya.<br>Apapun yang kutulis disini, itu akan berhubungan satu sama lainnya.

Dan jujur aja, aku sendiri sudah tidak sabar menguak siapa mereka, hubungan mereka, dan kenapa mereka sekarang. Kyaaaaaa gak sabar ngetik adegan 'nganu-nganu' nya #PLAK.

Dan tak lupa cinta kasih untuk sudah membaca dan me-review :D


End file.
